halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Brackett
Anne Marie "Annie" Brackett (April 15, 1961 - October 31, 1978) appeared in 1978's Halloween and was played by Nancy Loomis. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Leigh and Joanne Brackett on April 15, 1961 in Peoria, Illinois. Her family eventually moved to Haddonfield, Illinois, where she attended Haddonfield High School. Her best friends were Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. She also had a boyfriend named Paul. Annie occasionally babysat children in her neighborhood, which Lynda claimed Annie only did so she had a place to be with her boyfriend. She was well-known around school due to her sarcastic sense of humor and for always being in a rushing mood for no reason. She was also known as one of the few girls at school to not wear a bra. Annie did not like to think of topics such as rape and murder, as she had heard enough of her father's stories of when he worked in Columbus and thus whenever she did hear something like that, she would tune it out.Halloween (novelization) On Halloween 1978, Annie was walking home from school with her friends, talking about how her plans were ruined because of Paul being grounded for the night. While this was going on, a car sped down the road past them. Annie yelled at the driver and he screeched to a halt. Eventually, he went on his way. The girls then continued on with their plans for the night as Lynda was planning to also come over to the Wallace's with her boyfriend Bob Simms. Lynda left the girls once she reached her house and Laurie then spotted the same man who stopped when Annie yelled at him. Laurie told Annie of this and the latter went to investigate, but discovered nothing. She joked to Laurie that she had managed to "scare another one away". She then arrived home and called Laurie shortly afterwards. At first, as a joke, she was chewing gum on the phone without saying anything. This scared Laurie, who hung up the phone. A few seconds later, Annie called again to tell her that she was going to pick Laurie up at 6:00 PM. Before they arrived at their babysitting jobs, Annie and Laurie decided to smoke marijuana, which the latter was clearly not too experienced at. They talked about their babysitting plans and Annie teased Laurie about being so innocent. Annie then spotted her dad at Nichols' Hardware Store, where the sheriff had been investigating a recent break-in. Annie told Laurie to quickly get rid of the drugs and to remain calm. They stopped and talked to Sheriff Brackett who told them he believed kids were responsible for the break-in, and Annie retorted by accusing him of blaming everything on kids. On their way, the girls began to talk about an upcoming dance where Laurie wanted to take Bennett Tramer so Annie told her that it was not such a big deal to ask a guy to the dance. Unknown to both girls, serial killer Michael Myers was following them to the Doyle and Wallace homes. As soon as Annie arrived at the Wallaces' home, she got little Lindsey to watch a movie while she called Ben Tramer and at the same time made popcorn. After talking to him, she called Laurie to tell her that Ben was also attracted to her. Laurie, who was clearly upset at Annie telling Ben about her feelings, started to get angry at her friend. During the argument, Annie accidentally spilled hot butter on her clothes and told Laurie she would talk to her later. She grabbed a shirt while she finished up with the popcorn. Afterwards, she went to the outdoor laundry cottage to clean her clothes, unaware that she was being stalked by Michael. While washing her clothes, she received a telephone call from Paul wanting her to pick him up so they could go out. Annie tried to leave the laundry room, but Michael closed the door and it got locked. She tried to call out for Lindsey, who could not hear her as she was busy with her movie. She tried to climb out the window, but wound up stuck. Finally, she shouted until she got Lindsey to come out and unlock the laundry door. Afterwards, Paul called again and told Annie that his parents had left and he was free to do as he wanted. Annie was excited by this and wanted him to come over. She had to pick him up, but first she needed to get rid of Lindsey. Annie took her across the street to Tommy Doyle's house where she made a deal with Laurie. If Laurie watched Lindsey for the night, she would call Ben Tramer in the morning so Laurie would not feel as uncomfortable with him. Laurie agreed to the plan and Annie went back to the Wallace house to get her car and pick up Paul. Once she got into her vehicle, she noticed that all of the windows were fogged up. Suddenly, Michael Myers appeared in the back seat behind her and began strangling her. Annie tried to get help by honking her horn but he continued to strangle her and, after choking her nearly to death, he finished her off by swiftly slicing her throat open with a butcher knife. Michael then carried the lifeless Annie into the Wallace house and hid her body. After killing Lynda and Bob, Michael took Annie's corpse up the stairs into the master bedroom. He laid her out on in front of the stolen graveyard headstone of his own late sister, Judith Myers. Laurie discovered Annie's body a short time later while fleeing from Michael.'Halloween'' (1978)'' Her body was subsequently discovered by Deputy Gary Hunt, who had to tell the sheriff the grim news about his daughter. As her body was being wheeled on a stretcher out of the house, Sheriff Brackett made a positive ID on her and closed his daughter's still open eyes.Halloween II (1981) Annie Brackett's funeral was held on November 5th, 1978 at the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery.Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode 4 - 6 timeline In the comics, on Halloween, 2003, Annie’s corpse (along with Bob's and Lynda’s corpse) was dug up by Laurie (who became Michael in a mental way) and was laid in the same position it was on Halloween, 1978 inside the Wallace house. Her corpse was later discovered by Lindsey Wallace. The bodies were then taken back to the cemetery and re-buried in their rightful caskets. H20 timeline Annie would later appear in a dream of Laurie's in 2001, during the latter's commitment in Grace Anderson Sanitarium. Laurie wondered what life would be like if Michael had never found her. In this reality, Annie was alive and well and had a young son by 1988. She would ask Laurie to watch over her child. Laurie then saw herself teaching at Hillcrest Academy in 1998, and also saw Annie with blood on her, writing SAMHAIN on the chalkboard. "Annie" told Laurie that if she were smarter, she would have stopped Michael from killing her. Laurie then saw Michael kill Annie once again before she returned to reality and continued waiting for Michael in the real world. Trivia * Annie's social security number was 893-32-5987. * Annie's corpse was attended by Graham from 10:30 PM on October 31, 1978, to 11:45 PM on the same night. * She is the 3rd human victim of Michael Myers. * The actress who plays Annie has the same last name as Samuel Loomis. Appearances * 'Halloween'' (1978)'' * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) (as corpse) * Halloween: Resurrection ''(mentioned) * ''Halloween II (novelization) (as corpse) * Masks and Grotesque Figures (mentioned) * Demons Tormenting Me (mentioned) * Halloween: Autopsis (mentioned and corpse shown in photos) * Visiting Hours (hallucination) * A Rainbow In One Color (as corpse drawn by Michael) * Halloween: Charlie (vision) * Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes (mentioned) * Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes (as corpse) * [[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]] ''(mentioned) See Also * Annie Brackett/2007 Remake Timeline References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1960's births Category:1970's deaths Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:Halloween: 30 Years of Terror characters Category:Autopsis characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Brackett Family Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Mentioned characters